


i write memes not tragedies

by brokutoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Group Chat Fic, M/M, More tags to be added, kuroo and bokuto are brotp 4 life, oikawa is shade queen, save kenma and akaashi, skype fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokutoo/pseuds/brokutoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo makes a chat fic. weird shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! i've been reading many skype fics so i decided to make my own. stay tuned!

 

  _coolcat147 added HOOTHOOTDADDY to the chat._

HOOTHOOTDADDY: hEYYY Y BROOOO

coolcat147: BROOOO WHATS UP

HOOTHOOTDADDY: IM GR8 THANKS 4 ASKING BRO

coolcat147: NO PROBLEM BRO

HOOTHOOTDADDY: BRO

coolcat147: bRO

HOOTHOOTDADDY: BROOO

coolcat147: BRUHHHHH

HOOTHOOTDADDY: anyways

HOOTHOOTDADDY: whats this

coolcat147: well

coolcat147: i thought id be a great idea to make a group chat

coolcat147: so we can talk about memes

HOOTHOOTDADDY: ...

HOOTHOOTDADDY: YOURE A GENIOUS BRO

coolcat147: THANK YOU BRO I KNO

HOOTHOOTDADDY: wait

HOOTHOOTDADDY: we should make this  _real_

_HOOTHOOTDADDY added Akaashi K. to the chat._

Akaashi K.: What is this Bokuto-san

HOOTHOOTDADDY: AAAAKAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

coolcat147: HELKOOOOOOOO 

Akaashi K.: ...

_Akaashi K. has left the chat._

_HOOTHOOTDADDY added Akaashi K. to the chat._

Akaashi K.: Sigh. Alright. _  
_

coolcat147: omg somethings missing

coolcat147: ill have to take this situation in my own hands

_coolcat147 added kozume kenma to the chat._

kozume kenma: Kuroo why 

coolcat147: *wipes tear* kenmas here im honestly so blessed

kozume kenma: please let me leave

HOOTHOOTDADDY: KENMA WHY I THOUGHT WE WERE UR FRIENDS

Akaashi K.: Please Kenma-san bear this with me

kozume kenma: ...

coolcat147: this is amazing im so smart

HOOTHOOTDADDY: pepe would be so proud of you

coolcat147: sniff, he would

HOOTHOOTDADDY: rip

coolcat147: rip

HOOTHOOTDADDY: he was such a brave (meme) solider

coolcat147: personally i prefer dat boi tbh

HOOTHOOTDADDY: ...

HOOTHOOTDADDY: you have betrayed me and pepe

Akaashi K.: I don't think this is a very nice conversation

coolcat147:  _wat_

HOOTHOOTDADDY:  _akaashi doesn't like memes_

coolcat147:  _LE GASP_

HOOTHOOTDADDY: AKAASHI HOW COULD U

coolcat147: i literally can't even rn

HOOTHOOTDADDY: sigh,,, its ok ill 4give u bcz ur so pretty

Akaashi K.: ...

kozume kenma: why are you doing this to us

coolcat147: guys

coolcat147: memes are a blessing u should be grateful

coolcat147: here come dat boi

coolcat147:  _o shit waddup_

HOOTHOOTDADDY: memes make me so emotional tbh

coolcat147: ikr

coolcat147: like

coolcat147: theyr so perfect

HOOTHOOTDADDY: i feel ya bro

coolcat147: wait

coolcat147: you have to see this

coolcat147: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IM1uBvNvUuE

HOOTHOOTDADDY: ...

HOOTHOOTDADDY:  _HE NEED SUM MILK_

HOOTHOOTDADDY: this is my religion now

HOOTHOOTDADDY: tHANK DE LORDS 4 THIS

coolcat147: its a gift from god

HOOTHOOTDADDY: Oikawa needs to see this

coolcat147:  _yes_

**_till next_ ** _**time!**_

 


	2. oikawa-san can't do math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone gets dragged and emojis are way overused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when i posted chap 1 ao3 kept deleting half of the story so that's why it was very short. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_HOOTHOOTDADDY added alien prince to the chat._

alien prince: hi hiii!

alien prince: What's this lol

HOOTHOOTDADDY: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IM1uBvNvUuE

alien prince: OH MY GOSH I KNOW THIS

alien prince: I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THIS SINCE I WAS BORN

kozume kenma: that doesn't make sense

alien prince: YOU DON'T MAKE SENSE

alien prince: LET ME FANGIRL FOR A BIT OKAY??!1

coolcat147: oi.

coolcat147: dont talk to kitten like that.

HOOTHOOTDADDY: rude, oikawa

alien prince: i came here to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

alien prince: i need iwa-chans comfort

_alien prince added iwaizumi to the chat._

iwaizumi: what the fuck oikawa

alien prince: language, mister

HOOTHOOTDADDY: youre literally the same age as him

alien prince: shush

alien prince: no details needed

iwaizumi: why am i here

alien prince: because

Akaashi K.: Let's talk about something relevant. Like voleyball, for example

alien prince: we all know how good i am at voleyball, so no

alien prince: anyways

alien prince: iwa-chan, what would you do if i was there now? ;)

iwaizumi: kick you

coolcat147: AHAHAHAHAHAHA

HOOTHOOTDADDY: HOW UNROMANTIC LOOOL

alien prince: guys, so mean!!

kozume kenma: lol

alien prince: ...

HOOTHOOTDADDY: ...

iwaizumi: ...

coolcat147: OHG MY FUCKING FGOSD

coolcat147: KENAMA SAIDG LOL

kozume kenma: ...

coolcat147: THE SKY IS CLEAR

coolcat147: I CAN SEE THE SUNLIGHT

coolcat147: MY WHOLE BODY IS PURE

coolcat147: I HAVE NEVER BEEN THIS BLESSED

kozume kenma: sigh

Akaashi K.: I feel you, Kenma-san

alien prince: kuroo-chan is being immature ://

coolcat147: fuck off 

iwaizumi: says oikawa who can't even do math lmfao

HOOTHOOTDADDY: what?? lol

alien prince: OK THATS A LIE

iwaizumi: yeah right

alien prince: OF COURSE I CAN DO MATH DON'T LISTEN TO HIM

iwaizumi: you got 37/100 in a math test recently

coolcat147: lmaooooo

alien prince: SHUT THEW FUCK UOP

HOOTHOOTDADDY: sounds like someone hasn't been studying xDDDDDDD

Akaashi K.: Bokuto-san, you never study

coolcat147: ohhhhhhh

coolcat147: #dragged

HOOTHOOTDADDY: at least i admit it

HOOTHOOTDADDY: unlike someone else

HOOTHOOTDADDY: *coughoikawacough*

alien prince: you guys are shit

coolcat147: but you love us ^-^

alien prince: i really don't

alien prince: except from iwa-chan -//3//-

iwaizumi: ew

alien prince: iwa-chan doesn't love me anymore ;-;

alien prince: im gonna cry T-T

iwaizumi: stop fucking using emojis your gross

alien prince: heh

alien prince: what about my gross

iwaizumi: tsk

iwaizumi: *youre

coolcat147: l.o.l you tease him about his lack of knoledge in math but you cant even spell

kozume kenma: shut up kuro you're not any better

HOOTHOOTDADDY: *whispers* #dragged *wiggles eyebrows*

coolcat147: first of all, shut up bokuto

coolcat147: second of all, when did i mispell??

kozume kenma: 'knoledge' is written knowledge -.-

coolcat147:  _wait wat_

coolcat147: my whole life has been a lie

HOOTHOOTDADDY: you literally thought that it was written knoledge

coolcat147: don't judge me im fragile

Akaashi K. forgive me, but you're all so uneducated

 

 

 


End file.
